Good Girls Go Bad
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Melissa did a lot of things by the book. But Peter Pan threw that guide book out of the window. Rated M for a reason!


**A/N:** _Hello my lovely readers! Now, I'm just putting this in there in-case someone says, "EW! PETER PAN IS LIKE 12! PERVERT!" In this story, Peter will be 17 years old, and the OFC is 16. Just so we understand each other ;) Happy reading!_

 _Side Note: This One-Shot was inspired by the songs Good Girls Go Bad and Teenagers. Look them up!_

-Melissa-

I was such a good girl. I did all that was asked of me. Listened, and followed the rules to a pin. But curiosity killed the Virgin Melissa. I didn't die or anything! No, I'm very alive! But I just lost- God, I'm getting carried away. You want to hear about it don't you? Well, fine then.

It was a normal day, ish.

Peter and the Lost Boys were out, doing God only knows what. Yeah, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, I was kidnapped by them from my home in StoryBrooke. And before you ask who I was in a fairytale, I have no fucking clue, and I don't particularly care. A twig snapped nearby, causing my head to snap in that direction. Peter's eyes sparkled with mischief as he came through the brush.

"Hello my dear Melissa!" He said, walking over and sitting down. Pan and I seemed to get along fine, but his evil villan-ness kinda made him unapproachable at times. But that doesn't mean I couldn't look at him longingly from across the fire at night... don't look at me like that...

"Hey Pan. What's up?" I asked. He looked at the water in front of us and then at me.

"Bored, the Lost Boys are training, and a certain Lost Girl wasn't there." He said nudging my shoulder playfully. I smiled, I loved it when Peter was like this. Like himself, and not the fucked up version he becomes when he's defending his island, or his boys. I stood up and brushed my shorts off absentmindedly.

"Well, you know where I am now. What of it?" I asked sassily, watching his smirk appear.

"Entertain me dear one." He smiled, walking closer. My heart jumped in my throat as I stumbled backwards as he approached.

"I'm fairly boring." I said jumping onto the rocks, but Peter followed me quickly.

"Oh I think you're very entertaining." He said jumping after me. I was coming to the end of the rocks and it was either jump into the lagoon, knowing I'm a shit swimmer, or face Pan's teasing. The water does look appealing, and I could have some fun with it too.

"Stop." I held out my hand, and he listened. Peter never really forced me into much, and if he did, he did it for my own good. Like swimming lessons, or sword fighting. Things I might need on the island. Now me being good at them he couldn't force.

"Wow, you're right, we are out a ways. Let's get you back to shore-" I cut him off.

"No." I said. He looked at me confused.

"Melissa, you can't swim-" I scoffed.

"I'm not getting in the water, dummy." I said to him. I then started removing my cardigan.

"Uh, then what are you doing?" He asked me, gesturing to my sweater.

"I'm hot." I stated lamely. I love teasing him, the hungry look in his eyes was so alluring. But nothing ever came of it.

"It's windy and cloudy. Looks like a storm might be rolling in, we really should go back to camp." He said stepping towards me again, I pulled of my shirt and threw it at him.

"Nope." I argued. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me man-handle you." He said dangerously, getting closer to me. The waves started hitting the rocks more and I could feel the sea spray hitting my body as we did a backwards dance around the rocks.

"Now you're just teasing me." I smirked. He glared at me.

"And you're not teasing me?" He said looking respectively above my bra. I smiled, but it was quickly replaced with panic as I felt the rock holding me up, slip out from underneath me. Everything happened in slow motion. Peter's hand reached out for me as my body started falling backwards towards the sea. My fingers grazed his as my whole body was engulfed in salt water.

It was burning my eyes, but I felt myself being thrown and pushed deeper and deeper into the water. I tried to remember anything from Peter's swimming lessons, but those were simple, "Do this this and this and you'll be semi-okay."As my vision began fading, I saw a body jump into the water near me. But soon after that, my whole body fell into the black.

-Peter-

"MELISSA! NO!" I screamed as she fell into the water. "FELIX!" I screamed for my loyal friend. He peeked his head out the bushes. "GET A FIRE GOING! MELISSA FELL IN!" I said before I tried to locate her with my eyes. Her red hair was normally the way I found her, but right now, the water had turned stormy grey with the high winds and clouded sky.

Without thinking much more, I launched myself into the water to find her. I looked around for her, casting a breathing spell on myself, helping me stay under longer. I had 3 minutes to get her. I swam deeper, seeing a flash of red deeper in the water.

She was caught up on some rocks deeper in the water. My lungs were starting to burn with exhaustion, but I couldn't leave her to drown. And I never would. I kept going towards her, my hands grabs her waist and pulling her upwards. I broke the surface, keeping Melissa up with me. Felix had grabbed a couple other lost boys and had a rope to pull me and Melissa in with.

"Throw!" Felix shouted as the Boys threw the rope out. I grabbed onto it and wrapped it around my wrist a few times and tugging. Felix and the Boys started pulling us in towards the rocks. Once we got close, I handed Melissa over to the Boys as Felix hauled my ass out of the freezing water.

"Pan! She's not breathing!" One of the boys said panicked. I rushed over and picked up her head, listening for a breath, a heart-beat, anything to signal life. And there was nothing...

"Melissa!" I said, shaking her. "Felix! Pinch her nose, and tilt her head back." He did as I asked as I started the compressions. I breathed for her and continued.

"Come on Lissa!" Felix shouted at her. I breathed for her again, praying to anything to get her to wake up.

"Melissa, please!" I begged as I pushed down 5 times. I breathed for her again. "Please, please, please, please." I begged. We kept at it for 10 minutes, and we still had nothing. I had nothing without her.

"She's gone, Peter..." Felix said to me, patting my back.

"NO! DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON HER!" I screamed at them. They all looked heart broken for me, as I tried everything to get her to come back to me. "Melissa, please... Please. I love you, please! I admitted it! There! Happy!? Come back!" I yelled at her body. The boys wrapped her up in a blanket and helped me haul he back to camp. I was frozen, nothing mattered. She wasn't here, and I didn't care about anything anymore.

"We're going to bed, Pan. Night." Felix said to me as they all went to their tents or sleeping bags. I stood and walked towards the lagoon. Never in my life had I wanted to die so badly, I looked out across the water that filled Melissa's lungs and began to cry.

-1 Week Later-

"Peter, Peter harder..." She begged from my dream. I tossed and turned every night from her. I missed her skin, her hair, her voice, I missed everything about her. And I wanted her back, but the island wouldn't give her back to me. Even the waterfall resisted bringing life back into her. I sat up quickly from my dream as Felix entered my tent.

"We've got her set up, want to come say goodbye?" Felix asked. I sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." I said, pulling on my boots.

The walk to her little memorial was brutal. My heart ached, and my breathe came in slow gasps. I thought I might be dying from a broken-heart. But I think I'll live.

I walked up to her little viewing coffin. The Boys really did a nice job, the villagers on the island offered to dress her for me. She looked beautiful, even in death. I saw they wove lilies into her hair, and cleaned up her sallow face. Making her glow in the sunlight. My heart lurched slightly, taking in her appearance.

Felix did a make-shift funeral, and the boys all went up and gave her little gifts, trinkets they made or items they had from their life before. I walked up slowly to her, after all the boys had left. Even Felix knew well enough to leave me be for a few moments.

"Oh Melissa, I'm so sorry. I chased after you, even when you told me to stop. I was worried this exact thing would happen, and here you are, laid out in front of me on a funeral bed... And you're still beautiful." I ran my hand down her cold arm, looking at her hands that clutched flowers. "I wished I'd had the courage to do this when you were alive, but, better late than never." I said leaning over her dead figure, capturing her lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss.

I pulled back as a gust of wind hit the area we were in. I looked around, and saw Melissa's hand twitch slightly. Wait-what?

"Melissa?" I questioned. Her once blue eyes, opened, showing golden irises. She sat up quickly.

"Peter?" She asked hoarsely. I smiled brightly and picked her up and hugged her tightly to me.

"Oh Melissa! I thought I'd lost you." I whimpered into her hair. She hugged me back slowly, getting her bearings.

"Y-you did Peter, I was dead." She said firmly.

"I-I know you were." I said to her as I placed her on the ground. She smiled at me.

"You brought me back... Thank you." She said to me. I smiled at her as she traced the front of my tunic.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked her. She smiled at me, sneakily.

"Well, you did bring me back from the dead. Let me repay you..."

-Melissa-

He brought me back with True Love's first Kiss. I wasn't stupid, I knew I loved Peter, and I wanted to show him.

"Y-You don't have to repay me, I-It was nothing." He stuttered, taking my hands gently.

"Peter, we've been doing this dance for 3 years, and I'm tired of it. You know how I feel, and now I know how you feel. Don't make me wait anymore." I pleaded. A switch turned in his eyes as he picked me up and kissed me hard. I moaned into his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

"God, Melissa." He moaned into my lips.

"I need you, Peter." I whimpered as his fingers entangled with my hair.

"I know you do." He said placing me on my funeral bed, walking between my legs. He smiled as I shivered at the contact.

"Peter." I moaned. He bit at my lips and down my neck, sucking and licking. He bit down on my collar bone, causing a moan to fall from my lips. He sucked hard on that one spot and I gasped as I felt a burning sensation in between my legs.

"Have you ever?" He questioned, slightly out of breathe. I shook my head.

"No, show me the ropes..." I blushed at my words.

"Gladly." He said taking his knife to my dresses skirt and cutting it up my legs. Well, there goes wearing this again. He got down on he knees in front of me and put one of my legs over his shoulder.

"Peter, what-?" I asked but he silenced me.

"Shh, you'll like this." He smirked up at me before pushing my underwear to the side and licking. I gasped loudly and my hand flew to my mouth. He continued licking and sucking on me, making me moan and whimper with each flick of his tongue.

"P-Peter." I breathed. He smiled and looked up, while doing unspeakable things to me. He hummed against my core, causing me to arch my back in pleasure. I felt him pull back slightly, blowing cold air onto my center. Sending chills down my spine.

"My darling, you taste incredible." He said suckling me, and nipping gently, causing my hips to buck against him. I felt his smile as he entered a finger into me.

"Oh! Peter!" I yelped, gripping his shoulder. He looked up at me, but began moving his finger slowly and deliberately.

"Yes Melissa?" He asked me innocently, as he was slowly guiding me towards a peak.

"Don't stop, please don't stop!" I begged him. He shook his head lightly and continued.

This continued until I felt a hot coil release in my stomach that caused me to cry out his name.

"That was incredible to watch darling." He said sticking his fingers in my mouth. "Clean them." He ordered me. I sucked his fingers slowly, drawing a moan from his mouth. "I'll save that mouth for another time. Right now, I want you... So bad." He smiled as he undid his pants and pulled himself out.

"O-Oh my god..." I said looking down at him. "T-that goes inside me? It'll break me!" I said panicked. Peter kissed me gently, allowing me to taste myself, as well as him.

"It'll hurt, but nothing you can't handle. But, if it's too much let me know and I'll stop." I nodded as he pumped himself slowly. I bit my lip, and looked into his eyes. He was looking down, lining himself up with me. I lifted his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Look at me when you do this please..." I said softly, he nodded and kept his eyes looked with mine as he pushed forward. Pain shot through my lower half. "Oh!" I gripped his shoulder, but I refused to look away from his beautiful eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Just give me a second..." I panted as he began kissing me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck, waiting for the pain to lull to a dull ache. "Move, Peter." I begged. He began moving his hips against mine gently. Each roll of his hips drew a moan or a gasp from my lips as we worked together for that peak I achieved earlier.

"Shit, Melissa, you're so tight..." He gasped against my neck, as he kissed and nipped gently.

"Oh Peter..." I breathed. He smiled at me as he continued moving against me. After a while I felt that coil return in my stomach.

"Look at me." He demanded. I looked into his eyes. "I want you to come for me, when I say. Can you do that for me?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"Come?" I gasped out.

"Come, that's what that pleasure you felt was earlier. It's called coming." He breathed into my neck.

"How-How do you know that?" I panted.

"Enough questions, I want you to come on the count of three. Ready?" I gasped.

"One." I gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Two." I moaned his name.

"Three." He breathed into my hair as pleasure coursed through me.

"Peter!" I yelled out. He smiled as I came down from my high slowly. He looked like he was getting close too, his eyes were dark with lust and he was breathing harder. "Lie, Lie back Peter." I asked him. I had no idea was I was doing, but I had an idea. He looked confused, but pulled out of me and laid down on my funeral bed. I straddled his hips and lowered myself back down onto him. He gripped my hips.

"Shit! Oh darling!" He gasped. I loved that sound, him moaning, and gasping into the air. I moved my hips slightly against his, his pants brushing against my butt.

"Peter! Oh god..." I gasped. He moved my hips on him gently, causing more pleasure between us.

"Ride me..." He groaned. I looked at him confused, but moved my hips more violently on top of him. His fingers gripped my sides harder, his breathing coming in short gasps.

"Peter I want you to come for me now, can you do that?" I asked, copying his words from earlier. He nodded.

"Yes, Melissa! Anything you want!" He shouted. I smiled at the effect I had on him.

"On the count of 5." He looked at me.

"I gave you 3, you're such... a tease..." He gasped.

"One." He looked into my eyes.

"Two." He pulled me closer so our foreheads were touching, giving me a new angle. Pleasure radiated from where we were joined.

"Three." I moaned as I felt myself reaching that point again.

"Four." Peter groaned my name.

"Five." He said to me as he finished inside of me. The scalding sensation of him finishing inside of me pushed me over again, making me collapse on Peter's chest.

"Holy shit..." I said, blushing lightly.

"Three years ago you wouldn't even say crap!" He laughed.

"You've changed me." I said, looking at him.

"And you've changed me." He said kissing my forehead gently.

"For the better?" I asked, nervously. He smiled and sat up, keeping up together. He kissed me gently, rubbing my back slowly.

"For the better." He confirmed.


End file.
